Stranded Fan
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: R-Truth notices a fan in the crowd and can't stop thinking about her. He spots her on the side of the road and offers her a ride. They happen to be staying at the same hotel and they hook-up. R-Truth/OC One-shot


**Please read and review! I love comments! Let me know if there are any pairings you want to see done! I do wrestler/OC and slash! I'm currently taking a break from my long story **_**Light of the Moon**_** to do some oneshots. This is my fourth oneshot, so let me know what you think!**

**---**

Eddie walked down the sidewalk, trying to catch a cab. She was left ride less due to the fact that some idiot had towed her car, unbeknownst to her. By the time she had realized her friends had already left and as luck would have it she had burned up her cell battery taking pictures at SmackDown. She was still pumped from all the excitement.

Just then it started raining and Eddie shivered pulling her coat closer around her. Cars drove by, and she grumbled as they splashed water on her. Eddie continued walking, but soon realized she was completely lost not used to the city. She sighed sitting down on the curb and willed herself not to cry.

A silver sedan pulled up beside her. Eddie looked up as the window rolled down and went bug-eyed at the sight she saw.

"Not to be a total creeper, but are you alright?"

Eddie calmed herself, trying not to freak out. "Actually, no. My car got towed, my phones dead, and I'm lost."

"Come on get in," he said, "Let me drive you somewhere. I can't in good conscious leave you out here in the rain."

Eddie nodded; she walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

He reached across, offering his hand, "I'm Ron Killings."

"I kinda knew that," she admitted shaking his hand.

Ron, aka R-Truth, chuckled to himself. "It's cool," he said, "I'm not really one of those guys who freaks out over fans being near them. And I'm glad you didn't agree to get in the car with a complete stranger."

"My friends always say I'm too trustworthy, but I don't know if I'm _that _trustworthy."

"Where do you live," he asked as he started off, "I actually live out in the suburbs, so I'm staying at the Hyatt Regency."

"That's where I'm staying too."

Ron couldn't believe his luck. He'd been making his signature entrance into the ring when he'd spotted a gorgeous girl cheering excitedly with her friends. Ron had been captivated and had stumbled his way through the rest of his song, unable to take his eyes off her. He'd searched for her after the show among the crowds of fans, but had been unable to fond her. Ron had driven off in a huff. He'd thought he'd been hallucinating when he'd spotted her sitting on the curb.

They spent the drive talking about wrestling, music, movies, and books. The time went by quickly and all too soon, Ron was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

Ron escorted Eddie to her room. They stood outside her door and tried saying their goodbyes.

"I, uh, thank you for the, ahh, ride."

"Anytime."

They stood there looking at each other. Slowly, Ron leaned in and lightly kissed Eddie.

"I shouldn't have, err I should have ummm…" Ron trailed off, unsure what to say.

Eddie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Her tongue darted out and was tapped in return by his. His massive arms slid up her back, holding her close to him. They broke apart as if they never wanted to stop, breathing heavily.

Still holding Eddie in his arms, Ron said, "I can't seem to let go of you."

"Then don't," she whispered, kissing him once again.

"I don't do one night stands," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't want this to be a one night only thing. The more we talked in the car and the more I got to know you, the more I liked you."

"I really like you too."

Ron kissed her again pressing her back up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron held her up as they continued to kiss.

"Where's your room key," he asked between kisses.

"Can't," she breathed out. When Ron stopped, she corrected herself, "I'm sharing the room with my friends."

Ron nodded his understanding and they continued dueling with their tongues as her carried her down the hallway to his room. He used one of his hands to grab the keycard out of his back pocket. He shoved through the door into the room with Eddie still wound around him. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and then rolled over so that he was on top of Eddie, between her legs. He laid searing kisses along her neck and collarbone as he slid her shirt off and over her head. He stared at her bare breasts before taking one of her rosy pink nipples in his mouth. He clamped his lips around it, suckling it, and then took it lightly with his teeth, flicking his tongue over it. Eddie's nipples were hard and she ached for him. Arching her back and grinding herself against him. Eddie moaned and Ron slipped down her body. He knelt on the floor and slid Eddie across the bed so that her ass rested right on the edge. He unbuttoned her pants pulling them off. She wasn't wearing any underwear, just as she hadn't worn a bra.

Ron spread her legs apart and slowly slid one finger into her pussy.

"More," she half moaned, half whimpered.

Ron slid another finger in and started finger fucking her. He lowered his head, licking up her juices. He sucked her clit, nibbling it lightly and swirling his tongue. He delved into her folds, stabbing her with his tongue.

Eddie's hands gripped his head and started shaking, as black spots caused by her orgasm appeared in her vision.

"Oh, god," she screamed at the intense feelings.

Her breathing eventually slowed and she smiled at Ron. He smiled back with his pearly whites and crawled onto the bed. Ron rolled onto his side and kissed Eddie, who could taste her own juices.

"You really need to get out of those clothes," she said as she ran her hands over his clothed chest.

Ron stood up and stripped out of his clothes. Eddie gasped at her first sight of his fully erect cock. Eddie got up off the bed and stood in front of Ron, kissing him again. She pulled away and kissed her way down his chest and moaned at the feel of his rippling muscles beneath her hands.

Finally, Eddie knelt on her knees, taking his penis in her hands. She lowered her head onto it and gagged on the incredibly length of it. She swirled her tongue, sucking hard, while her hands gently stroked him and fondled his balls.

Ron fisted her hair, while looking down and absorbing the sight of her pink lips moving up and down his black shaft. He made her stop before he came. Her lifted her up and threw her onto the bed. Eddie giggled.

He positioned her legs up onto his shoulders and grabbed his penis, rubbing his huge cockhead along her slit. Eddie gripped Ron's arms as he quickly plunged into her all the way to the hilt.

He relaxed there, letting her adjust to his size. Slowly he moved in and out of her, fascinated by the sight of his dark skin against her creamy white skin. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he held himself back from release and continued to pump into her.

It was too much for Eddie who withered beneath him thrashing from side to side with yet another orgasm. Ron could feel her clenching around him and finally let loose, slamming into her again and again.

Ron closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sound of flesh slapping against each other. Her legs tightened around his neck. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of her. With one hand he grabbed a breast, groping it, and with the other hand he grabbed her ass, squeezing hard.

Eddie screamed his name, and with that he finally shot his load inside her. Ron stayed inside her, breathing deeply. After a few minutes, he got up and grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning himself and Eddie.

He climbed into bed, Eddie rolled over so that her head rested in the crook of his arms and one leg was thrown across his body.

---

Eddie woke up unsure of where she was. She shot up. She looked around wildly before noticing 'R-Truth' next to her and realized it wasn't a dream. She settled back down in his arms, and waited while he slowly woke up.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at her and kissing her forehead.

"Wanna get breakfast," she asked.

"Sure," he said getting up and pulling on some clothes from his bag.

"Ehh, all my clothes are in my room."

Ron walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Then go get them," he said, kissing her neck, "and I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Eddie entered her room, hoping her friends weren't awake to question her. However the room was empty. Eddie sighed throwing on some clean clothes and then got in the elevator to head downstairs.

The doors dinged open and she walked into the lobby. She saw her friends across the room and hoped they didn't see her but it was too late.

"Eddie," her friend Melissa called out.

They all rushed over to her.

"Oh my god!"

"Where were you?"

"I…uh…" Eddie wasn't sure exactly what to tell them, but didn't see why she shouldn't tell them the truth, "I kinda hooked up with someone."

"Who?"

"Do we know them?"

"In a way…"

Arms wrapped around her and Eddie tilted her head to receive a quick peck from Ron.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Umm, guys, this is Ron Killings. Ron, these are my friends."

Her friends fell over themselves, smiling and shaking hands with the wrestler. Ron was gracious the whole time, and Eddie thought that a relationship between them might actually work out.

---

**Please review! Any feedback or comments would be great!**


End file.
